Limits, Borders, and Risks
by mer-celebimew
Summary: <html><head></head>All my life I've been told I can't do this because I'm a girl or you can't go that far or I'm too young for this or too old for this. Why does life have limits? Why are there borders that you can't pass? This time will be different. Taking risks will be needed. RhodaxFrancis JoxGabe KaylaxWill MegxBrett Cam(OC)xMax</html>


**Cam's POV**  
>Hi!~ I'm Camala Freeman but people call me Cam. I'm going to tell about myself.<br>I'm 15 years old and haven't taken any risks. My parents are SO overprotective. Luckily, because of my mom(can't believe I'm thanking her) I met 4 amazing friends and my parents LOVE them.  
>Rhoda Hellberg. She's very outgoing and WILL take risks. But because she doesn't want her video games and her favorite things that she likes(ME and my friends) or likes do to, she HAS to keep out of trouble. That has led her to do nothing, but play videos and go on the internet.<br>Rhoda has blonde hair and blue eyes.  
>Joanne "Jo" Keener-Jennings. She's very similar to Rhoda, possibly twins. Like Rhoda, she doesn't want her favorite stuff to get taken away, so she HAS to stay out of trouble.<br>Jo has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.  
>Megan "Meg" Murphy-Knight. She's very mischievous. She, Jo, and Rhoda are the Troublemaking Trio. She, like Rhoda and Jo, can't make trouble or else something bad will happen to her long beach walks(and get taken away from us).<br>Nixie had brown hair and brown eyes.  
>Kayla Rooney-Morgan. Kayla is perky, energetic, and is very into fashion. Kayla loves acting and singing.<br>Kayla blonde hair and green eyes.  
>Those are my friends, but let's just say we aren't ordinary.<br>Kayla: "WHERE ARE MY HEELS?! I NEED TO LOOK FANG-TASTIC!"  
>Kayla yelled while running around the mansion. Since we're besties, we have tons and tons of sleepovers. Today was the first day at Monster High, the school for monsters.<br>Rhoda was half ghost half normie.  
>Jo was half normie half werefox.<br>Meg was half normie half Leprechaun.  
>Kayla was half normie half werewolf.<br>I'm half normie half angel but I only have one wing.

* * *

><p><strong>At Monster High<strong>  
>We walked the halls of Monster High. Since we were normies, we might not fit in and since we were half normie, we don't have the features of the monster. We need something to trigger the transformation except for Rhoda and me.<br>For Jo and Kayla it's the full moon and for Meg it's stealing her lucky coin.  
>Just then we bumped into someone.<br>: "Watch where you're going, newbie!"  
>It was a werecat. She had blonde hair, pink ears and tails, and glaring eyes.<br>Jo: "Who the s**t is she?"  
>Everyone shrugged. We just went on our way.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>  
>We were about to leave until a group of people stopped us.<br>: "Hey newbies. Want to join us?"  
>The vampire said.<br>: "We're going to thrash the normie school across town!~"  
>I looked at them and nodded. Then all the girls nodded.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>  
>Everyone gathered. Meg and Kayla were holding onto each other for dear life. The police could come for goodness sake! The people, that we don't know, took out stuff like spray paint, toilet paper, markers, and other stuff. Now I'm feeling not so great. They got to work at the school. They painted, thrashed, and did all kinds of bad stuff. My friends included.<br>Me(whisper): "Rhoda! Jo! We should get out of here!"  
>Just then we heard sirens. We made a mad dash for the bushes. The police came and arrest the people we don't know. I then sprouted my one wing. Jo, Rhoda, and Kayla forced themselves to turn into their monster. I quickly flew over the fence. Kayla picked up Meg and she also jumped the fence. After we all jumped the stupid fence, we made another mad dash. It seems like someone spotted us because we were being chased. We could hear the sirens. We ran towards a bush and turned back into a normie. We ran far away from the sirens, who were looking for us. Just then we bumped into a group of... boys...<p> 


End file.
